Exchange Student
by Takuma
Summary: Bulma decides to house an exchange student... and in the same week, Vegeta wishes to use the dragonballs paying back a favor to an old friend. With these two new faces in the mix of these peaceful times.. things may soon become crazy when wills and tradit


This story is about an exchange student... as you can tell... as for the whole language thing... since I don't exactly know Japanese... and it would be strange if she spoke it since the DBZ characters should be Japanese... I'll just keep the DBZ characters speaking English... and the exchange student speaking Spanish. Hopefully it'll change a little later... just wanted to state this before I continued. OH! And this story line takes place after Majin Buu/ Kid Buu.

§±§±§±§±§±§±§±§

Exchange Student

§±§±§±§±§±§±§±§

"And tell me WHY we have to have this... this stranger in our home?" exclaimed Vegeta as he crossed his arms angrily.

Bulma and her husband and son were waiting at the airport for the student. It seemed that the airplane was delayed a moment or two... and the saiyan prince was becoming VERY impatient.

"I should be training right now!" exclaimed Vegeta having the urge to blow something up at this moment.

Bulma glared at her husband. "You know the deal we made. If I couldn't have the exchange student stay at our home, then you can't make your wish with the Dragonballs!"

"But some complete STRANGER?" questioned the prince as his anger became greater. "It's almost like saying, 'Hello, would you like to invade the home? Oh! And you can take what ever you wish!'"

Bulma rolled her eyes. "You know very well I and the others don't exactly approve of you wanting to wish back Raditz from the dead."

Vegeta glared at his wife. "I'm just paying back a favor for a friend."

"One who tried to KILL US!" exclaimed Bulma. "Did you consider that?"

"He won't dare harm a hair on your head; the other Z-warriors are strong enough to take care of themselves if he wishes for a friendly spar," commented the prince almost thoughtful.

Bulma just glared at her husband for that instant before sighing heavily. "That's what you say..."

"Watch your tongue woman. He won't disobey me. I'm his prince."

Bulma just nodded her head, "Of course... That's what you said when Paragus came."

"How was I to know father banned him from the planet?" defended the prince crossing his arms.

"Why not do your research first before you act on things!" shouted back the wife of the saiyan prince.

Trunks looked up to both of his parents, and he shook his head. He knew this was the way in which his parent's bonded... but it was almost embarrassing on how loud they would get. The last time a giant crowd of about a hundred people crowded around to watch. Of course... Vegeta cleared the areas quickly so they couldn't bud their noses in something that wasn't of their concern.

Trunks looked up, and he noticed many reporters dashing to the terminal to where him and his parents currently were. Those reporters alone made Trunks lightly gulp, as he tugged at his mom's skirt. "Um... mom?"

She snapped her head to her son with a glare in her eye. "What is it Trunks? You know very well your father and I are... discussing some issues..."

Trunks' frown seemed to deepen. "But mom! Reporters-"

"Trunks, can't you see I'm busy?" questioned Bulma as she snapped back a witty response to her mate soon after.

"But! The reporters!"

He then noticed both his mother and father glaring down at the young chibi. Trunks' immediately backed down. He noticed the media coming closer, and he sighed walking over to a different part of the airport. Maybe he would spend some time in the food court. His stomach was rumbling...

The boy of lavender locks then noticed a girl dashing past him, her coat was covering her body and she carried a filled backpack over her shoulders with what seemed to be a purse in her hands.

Coats weren't unusual at this time of the year. The winter season just dropped in.

Then that was when Trunks noticed something fall from her baggage. He casually walked over to it, and he lightly frowned.

She dropped her wallet.

"Miss!" called out the young saiyan as he noticed her form becoming smaller and smaller. He guessed that she was either deaf... or she couldn't understand him. Either way, he knew he should return this to her. That would be something his mother taught him when he was just a few years younger. And Trunks was very well aware that his father wouldn't approve of him stealing.

So... mustering all the energy he could for the moment, Trunks dashed down the halls to catch up with her. And with his super speeds he was able to catch up with her. Thank goodness for his saiyan genes!

"Miss! Miss!" He reached her as he tugged on her coat.

She looked back to him, her dark eyes blinking for a moment as her running came to a stop. She turned down to Trunks tilting her head. She then smiled. "Buenos dìas."

Trunks looked up to her, and he raised an eyebrow. It was very much something Trunks picked up from his dad. "Um... you dropped something," he stated softly.

She tilted her head to the side, "¿Què?"

He held up her wallet. "You dropped it," he stated louder this time. Sure... she seemed to speak another language... but... maybe she would get the message.

The girl looked down to the wallet, and she brightly smiled as she took it from Trunks' hand. "Thank you, very much!" she stated with a very thick accent.

Trunks' eye began to twitch as a sweat drop fell from the side of his forehead.

"You... can understand English?" he questioned her.

She looked down to the chibi with a smile before nodding her head. "Yes. I am an exchange student. I am continuing my studies here."

"Ex...change?"

The girl smiled nodding her head. "Yes. I am here... but to meet the Bruefs. They will be my guardians."

Trunks lightly frowned, "Don't you mean Briefs?"

She blinked for a second before lightly giggling, "Silly me! Yes. The Briefs."

Trunks gave a small smirk, "Well, no need to wait any longer! I am Trunks Briefs, and my parents are somewhere up at the terminal arguing."

The girl just lightly smiled. "Should we go to then?"

Trunks noticed the media down in the area they just ran from, and Trunks shook his head. "Um... I don't think so. Unless you wish to be trampled on by the paparazzi."

The girl just smiled as she nodded her head. Trunks wasn't exactly sure if she completely understood him... but he took her nodding of head as agreement.

He looked up to her once again, and he lightly smiled, "I gave you my name, Miss. But could you tell me yours?"

She lightly smiled and nodded her head placing a few strands of black hair behind her ear, "I like to be called Kiase. Kiase Saigo."

§±§±§±§±§

I have finally put this on paper! Or... on the computer... Um... I have had this idea looming in my head for a few days, maybe for almost 2 weeks and I felt I should post it. It almost feels like I'm writing for 'While You Were Out' once more. That's what this fic feels like... maybe it'll be as successful as that fic... not sure. But please let me know of how it's going so far!


End file.
